Shadiera - StarStruck ONE-SHOT
by Death-Heart-The-Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and Kiera are on a date, on the weekends, at a club. What happens when Shadow asks her to dance, as "StarStruck" by Lady Gaga comes on? This is an one-shot and a story trade with Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf


(Request for Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf)

Kiera's POV~

I was in a club on the weekends with my boyfriend: Shadow The Hedgehog. He suddenly asked, "Wanna dance?" I hesitated at first, since I didn't really like dancing, but with some hesitation, I said, "Sure.". We walked to where other people were dancing, as I suddenly heard "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga come on. We danced to the music~

"Groove slam, work it back

Filter that, baby bump that track

Groove slam, work it back

Filter that, baby bump that track"

I heard as I danced with Shadow. He had his hands on my waist, as we danced, as I felt..warm inside. It was a good feeling, though. I kept dancing to the music~

"Groove slam, work it back

Space Cowboy just play that track

Gaga in the room, so starstruck

Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom"

Shadow softly caressed my waist, causing me to purr. Normally I wouldn't dance, but I'm starting to think this is worth it, loving his caresses~

"Rollin' up to the club on the weekend

Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'

Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'

Blow my heart up"

I kept dancing to the music, knowing that it WAS the weekends, and we WERE in a club. I'm starting to actually like dancing with Shadow~

"Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader

Run it back with original flavor

Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table

I'm so starstruck"

We heard, and he pulled me closer, with his hands on my waist. I breathed against his chest, and felt his muscular arms around me~

"So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?"

We sped up slightly faster with the dancing, but we were directly looking at each other's eyes that time. Not at our feet, not away, just directly at each other's orbs. We danced to the rest of the music, that night~

"Baby now that we're alone, got a request

Would you make me number one on your playlist?

Got your dirty headphones with the left side on

Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader

Run it back with original flavor

Put the breakdown first

Up into the chorus to the verse, bick a bick a reverse

So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

Hey, lived all my life really, really is that him?

I haven't seen here before, and she got all them big rims

It's it like cash flow, my baby don't trip

Should shawty say hand over your signature right here

Like a just a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign

How she add it up, a fanatic and I think it's going down

She's so starstruck, the gal all stuck

I shoulda had an overdose on too many Starbucks

Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stack taller

Stunna soon let the top back on that Chevy impala

Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballers

What do you call that when you're shawty with two daughters?

But that's another chapter, slow lover bachelor

I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor

Complete swagger, there go the dagger

Got what she want, shawty happily ever after

I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

Groove slam, work it back

Filter that, baby bump that track

Groove slam, work it back

Filter that, baby bump that track

Groove slam, work it back

Filter that, baby bump that track

Groove slam, work it back

Filter that, baby bump that track

Baby now that we're alone, got a request

Would you make me number one on your playlist?

Got your dirty headphones with the left side on

Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader

Run it back with original flavor

Put the breakdown first

Up into the chorus to the verse, I'm so, I'm so

Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck

Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so, I'm so~"

I sat down at our table, exhausted, but dazed after the dancing. He hugged me with his broad strong arms, before I sat down. He nuzzled my face, as I nuzzled back purring. Maybe we should go on dates every weekend. I kissed him, feeling him kiss back. For the 'ultimate' life form, he sure does have soft lips.. That night, I fell asleep in his arms, as I felt him carrying me out of the bar, heading towards home. "Love you..Shadow~" I whispered as I fell asleep~


End file.
